


The Fight Of Dominance That Smosh Could Not Win

by OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31



Category: Smosh
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31/pseuds/OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the creator of: Dark Identities, Project: Fame and A Pier Side Woman comes a fight worthy of being immortalised in a fan-fiction.<br/>A favour is asked of Anthony and Ian that they can't refuse. They can't because I fucking wrote it all ready</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight Of Dominance That Smosh Could Not Win

The Fight Of Dominance That Smosh Could Not Win

 

"The French government are denying access to journalists, however they say that the situation is completely stable... The Atlantic coast is slowly diminishing. Marshals of Argentina and Cuba report that sea level are rising at an un-natural rate. Emporer Toho of Japan blames the recent surge in warm weather. And finally, an online group are being taken have been taken away by police. Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla of Smosh were reportadly dragged out of their recording studio at 4:47 this morning. A amateur recorder filmed this footage."

Ian and Anthony were thrashed down onto the ground, unaware of what was about to happen. "Silence." A commanding voice echoed "I assume that this is an eventful morning for the two of you. The truth is; we can't ignore this event." A whipping noise was gradually getting louder. Ian thought if this was going to be his end, if this was going to end like that fanfiction. The one where he gets his ballsack drilled open alongside Phillip Defranco and Gavin from Achievement Hunter that you can find at:http://archiveofourown.org/works/1927059 . Suddenly, the bag was whipped off of his head, blinding him with the sunlight that one experiences over the streets of Sacramento. "Ian, Anthony, we need you." The commander described "Who are you?" Ian questioned "I am this country's saviour." "Why are we on an aeroplane?" Anthony questioned "You two are needed further south. Certain developments require people of your requirements." "What's so different about us?" Ian replied while trying to regain his senses "The human hand is the second most bacteria covered place on the body. It is also one of the most sensitive places on the body. Microsoft added the chemical cobalt to there controllers to give it a smooth and rounded finish. Because you have spent so much time around these controllers, your blood contains cobalt." "Wait, we're genetically altered?" Anthony questioned "Precisely, but because that your blood stream contains a metallic element, your bones are now stronger and more resistant." "Like Wolverine?" "Who?" The general said confusedly "From X-men, seriously, how do you not know who Wolverine is?" Anthony arrogantly questioned. Consumed with rage, the general pulled out a gun and shoved it towards Anthony, "More comments like that and I'm going to shoot and your hipster obsidian hair over the Fairfield skyline!" Knowing the dominating theat, Anthony rose up eye to eye with the captain and announced: "My hair is not obsidian." While this super important stand off was taking place, Ian wondered: "Are we really over Fairfield already?" "Not anymore." The general replied. "General Mee-schaif." A distant voice commanded "Your last name is mischief?" Anthony humorously questioned "Yes and he has got a dick in his name."(OOOOOOOH KILLUM) Mee-schaif walked towards the officer, leaving Anthony and Ian to sit, scared of what was going to happen. "You know this is the part in films that the protagonists apologise about all their quarrals in life and patch things up in a generic sense of generic freindship." Anthony said while breaking the fourth wall "Well, we don't have a generic friendship... Remember us as the duo who didn't follow the rest." Ian cheesily replied "Remember my love of samoas." Ian demanded, "Remember the laughter and Kristen's late night noises." Anthony replied. Staving off tears, Ian murmered: "They were the only sounds disguising my masterbation." "Great, now this is a fucking fanfiction." Anthony disgustedly sighed. The general then walked back into the, now, awkward situation. "Men, my superiors have told me that you will perform better without knowing the enemy at large." The general announced "You said that as if it was cancer." Ian pointed out, "What is wrong with you?" "I think it was that Chipotle." Anthony replied to general understanding "Men, it's time, I would like you both to stand over looking the San Diego skyline through the door that is now open, wearing your Master-Chief like uniforms because convienience." The general said as if he were a Youtuber with a channel dedecated to ruining films and a medically facinating small penis, called Jeremy. The world swished around Ian's bowl cut faster than the view count of a Liza Manelli sex tape. The thing entered their vision. The thing was giant, that's what she said. The thing made them shit themselves. In sheer stupidity, Ian shouted: "Cloverfie-King Ko-Planet Of The Ap-General Z-The Jok-Notebo-zilla!"

"This. Was. Their. End. We will never forget these two brave souls. Their dedication to others will never be forgotten. Thank you" He then walked down the stairs to face Mari in her black veil. "That was beautiful." Mari announced "Thank you, I just don't think I can take Smosh on." David replied "You will do it, just with us below you." "Yeah, I don't mean to be rude here but, there's just some Anthony thing I have to do." "Okay man, I'll just be by the samoas." As Mari left, Kristen entered his vision.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Laser Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015385) by [OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31/pseuds/OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31)




End file.
